Yuki's Problem
by Damagd Roses
Summary: Yuki doesn't like what he sees in the mirror...Rated T for subject. Warning:Possible Yukiru?
1. Chapter 1

**Remember in the last chapter that I posted of "Shigure's Magic Pen" I said I wanted to do something darker? Well here it is….**

**Disclaimer: I will never own fruba, even though I now own every volume of the manga up to 13 , the anime, and a Yuki plushie! Do not attempt this at home…**

**XOXO – this is my new separator that I hope works**

When Yuki got home from school, he immediately took off his uniform and looked in his mirror. As he stared at himself in the reflective glass, he poked his stomach.

'_I'm so fat_.' He thought to himself. Last time he thought it out loud, Kyo had overheard and said, "What are you, crazy? You're the farthest thing from fat!" '_Of course Kyo would say that,' _Yuki thought. '_He's so lucky… he's thin…_'

Yuki carefully pulled out the scale he had secretly bought after dropping Tohru off at work one day. Tentatively he stepped on it…

125 pounds

"Yuki, " Tohru called upstairs, "dinner is ready!"

Quickly he hopped off his scale, put on some large pants and a large shirt to hide his "fat" form, and walked down the stairs…

XOXO

"What did you make for dinner Ms. Honda" Yuki asked in full "Prince" mode.

"Niratama!" She said in her cheerful voice.

Kyo suddenly felt sick.

Yuki started doing the math in his head. '_The leeks will probably add up to 100 calories altogether, and the eggs…Fuck, those have 350 calories each…_'

He sat at the table and looked at the delicious meal Tohru had made. He picked up his chopsticks and ate. He didn't want to insult her, so he cleared his plate.

"That was delicious Ms. Honda." Yuki said before he excused himself.

XOXO

Yuki made his way upstairs. He looked in his mirror and pinched his (nonexistent) pudge.

'_She would never like me. I'm fat and stupid. Akito was right…juunshi aren't meant to fall in love._' He grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom. He turned on the shower but didn't shower right away. First, he took his toothbrush and made himself throw up the unwanted calories he took in. He brushed his teeth, took his shower, returned to his room and went to sleep.

XOXO

Yuki woke up to the smell of his favorite breakfast: Bacon, Eggs, French toast, and Sausage.

"Damn." He said to himself as he got up and looked in his mirror. Yuki was disgusted with the way he looked. He wrinkled his nose and got ready for school. He also checked to see if his spare toothbrush was in his bag. Just as the night before, he cleared his plate.

XOXO

"I'm sorry I can't walk to school with you today Ms. Honda, but I have some things to do with the student council." That was his excuse for getting to school at 7:00 A.M.

He was glad the student council office had it's own bathroom and that he was the only one there at 7 A.M. He turned on the faucet just incase…

XOXO

When Yuki finished, he brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. He removed his shirt and stood staring at himself.

"Why did I eat so much? No wonder I'm so fat…" He criticized.

Then he got an idea. He put his shirt back on and ran to the nearest drugstore.

XOXO

Tohru was worried. Yuki had been acting strange the past few days. He was wearing clothes that were 3 times his size, going to the bathroom directly after meals to take his shower, and locking himself in his room directly after school. What was wrong with Yuki?

'_I wonder if I could cheer him up with some onigiri?_' she thought.

In an attempt to make him feel better, she made some onigiri filled with cheese (he is the rat after all) like the mystery onigiri from the culture festival, and went to school.

XOXO

Yuki placed the items on the counter. He paid for them and returned to school. It was now 7:15. Since no one would be in the student council office for 15 more minutes, Yuki unveiled his items. One was a bottle of aspirin; the other was a bottle of weight loss pills. They were both about the same size…the weight loss pills bottle was slightly bigger. Carefully he emptied the aspirin into the sink and poured the weight loss pills into the aspirin bottle. He flushed the aspirin down the sink's drain and left the bathroom. He looked at the clock. He had 5 minutes to get rid of the weight loss pills' bottle. He ran to the huge dumpster behind the school, threw the empty bottle in there and returned to the student council room where Kakeru was waiting for him.

"Hey Yun-yun! Where were you?"

"And why is it any of your business?" Yuki answered coldly.

"Right – you aren't a morning person… Sorry I forgot." Kakeru said sheepishly.

"Whatever, we have work to do before the bell rings." Yuki turned to Kakeru, but he was already asleep.

'_Figures,_' the rat thought to himself. '_Who would want to help the stupid rat?_'

XOXO

It was lunchtime. Tohru was ready to surprise Yuki with the special onigiri . she Walked to the student council room and tentatively knocked on the door. Yuki opened the door with his eyes closed and asked "What!" Then he opened his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Honda, I thought you were someone else…What brings you here anyway?" he asked with his kind smile.

"W-well I made you some onigiri for lunch. I thought they'd cheer you up – I mean you seem kind of sad lately…"

"Honestly Honda – san I'm not very hungry right now, but I will take them for later. I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me…but thank you Miss Honda. You should go eat your lunch." He was right. Hana – chan and Uo – chan were waiting for her. She handed him the onigiri and said "I hope you enjoy them Sohma – kun," before she ran to their classroom.

XOXO

Yuki stared at the onigiri. He was kinda hungry too.

"Why do people keep doing this to me? Do they want me to be fat?" Then he remembered. He took the aspirin bottle out of his bag and took out two of the white pills inside. He put them into his mouth and swallowed. His hunger started to die away. They actually worked! He placed the bottle back in his bag just as Kakeru waltzed into the room.

"Yo! What smells so good?" the dark haired boy asked..

Yuki pointed to the onigiri Tohru made.

"Oooo, can I have some!" Kakeru asked enthusiastically.

"You can have it all." Yuki answered.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No, not really." Yuki said simply.

"Are you sure I can have all of it?"

"Yes, just take it Kakeru."

" Wow, thanks Yun-yun!" Kakeru said as he stuffed his face."Hey, they're filled with cheese!"

'_Good to know_.' Yuki thought as he walked out of the student council room to his classroom.

"Did you eat the onigiri I made you Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked sweetly.

Kyo looked infuriated. "Why'd he get onigiri? Why didn't I get any!"

"Because you're a stupid cat." Yuki replied.

Kyo came running towards Yuki but he dodged him.

"Yes, I did eat them Miss Honda, they were delicious."

Tohru wanted to test him. "What were they filled with?"

"Cheese. That's why they were so delicious…Thank you again Miss Honda."

"You're welcome Sohma-kun!" Tohru said with a smile. "I'm so glad you liked them!"

'_I'm glad Kakeru liked them_' Yuki thought.

The bell rang and lunch was over.

XOXO

Just like the day before, Yuki took off his uniform and inspected himself in the mirror. He turned to the side and sucked his stomach in. then he let it go. '_She'd never like me the way I am._' He thought to himself. He took out his scale and stepped on it.

124 pounds! That was one less than yesterday!

He hopped off the scale just as Tohru announced that dinner was ready. He quickly got into his huge clothes and went downstairs.

XOXO

"I don't feel too good Miss Honda, I have a headache. Could you bring my dinner upstairs?" Yuki asked politely.

"S-sure Sohma-kun…Are you sure you're okay? I can come up and keep you company…" Tohru said.

"No, I don't want you to catch what I have Honda-san. I'll go upstairs now."

"I'll bring up your dinner Yuki-kun."

Yuki turned around, blushing, with a look of shock. He gathered his composure and walked upstairs. '_She's starting to like the new me already…'_

XOXO

Tohru came up with a bowl of miso soup. She knocked on Yuki's door.

"Come in."

Yuki was lying in bed.

"Sh –Shigure – san said I should tell you to take some aspirin to get rid of that headache…"

"I will Miss Honda, thank you for your kindness."

"You're welcome Sohma-kun. It's no problem." Tohru said sweetly. She left the soup next to his bed and walked out of the room. However, she sat outside his door. She had left a crack open so she could watch him.

First, he went to his bag and took out a bottle of aspirin. She saw him take two and go back to bed. Then he fell asleep. She went downstairs to join Kyo and Shigure-san.

XOXO

When Yuki had finally heard Tohru go downstairs, he got up. He quietly moved with the bowl of soup to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and disposed of the soup. Then he took his shower and went to sleep again.

**So, what do you think so far? People keep telling me to make the chapters longer for "Shigure's Magic Pen" but it's kinda hard because when I write it seems so much longer than it actually is… I saw how short the chapters of SMP were and I was like "No wonder they want longer chapters! You don't even have to scroll the page…" Anyway, I will update both this and SMP soon, I just need time to write… Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet Yuki's anorexic… I had to research it so yea…NOTE: NEVER EVER TRY WHAT YUKI DOES IN THIS STORY! See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I can't sleep so I decided to update….I will personally respond to all my reviewers when it's not past midnight…so probably tomorrow morning……here's chapter 2….**

'_thoughts_'

'_**writing**_'

"dialogue"

XOXO – separator that works (YAY!)

'_**May 15, day 1. Current weight: 124 lbs**_' Yuki neatly wrote in his new food diary. '**_I haven't eaten anything in 24 hours…It honestly wasn't that hard…the pills took my hunger away…The only thing that confuses me is how those fan girls see me as a "prince"…I'm huge…I'm no where near being a prince…. at least not a prince worthy of the princess I want…Tohru…_**' He stopped staining the paper with his thoughts. and cautiously tucked the book under his bed with his scale.

'_How am I going to keep this up without anyone finding out?_' Yuki thought.

'_Well for breakfast I can say that I am overloaded with work for student council….it is May after all…. For lunch I guess I can tell whoever I'm with that I ate with someone else…And for dinner I can act like the stupid cat….set something up so I can pretend to be mad at either Shigure or Kyo and skulk off to my room saying 'I'm not hungry' or 'Bring dinner up to my room'….and promptly dispose of it of course…_' He schemed and strangely, it worked. For a month exactly, until Tohru began to get suspicious again…

XOXO

A month had gone by since Yuki was "sick". He said he had gotten better and he told Tohru not to worry about him. But she was worried. He looked paler than usual, complained of constant headaches, and always seemed to be cold. She had also noticed the light bruising under his lovely violet eyes. He had not been eating with her, Kyo - kun, or Shigure – san since he was sick. Yuki's uniform also seemed too big. That's when Tohru decided she was going to investigate.

XOXO

Tohru knew that night Yuki had a conference with the student council at school. And that he wouldn't need his bag. Therefore, she went home with him knowing exactly what she was going to do.

XOXO

When Yuki left, Tohru made an excuse to go up to his room.

"Oh no! I forgot my textbook at school and Kyo went directly to the dojo after school…Shigure – san do you think Yuki would mind if I borrowed his?"

"Not at all Tohru – chan." Shigure said from behind his book.

That was her chance. She went upstairs and directly went to Yuki's room. She went to his bag and found the bottle of aspirin. She opened it – these didn't look like any aspirin she ever saw…they didn't have the same name as the bottle! Then a receipt fell from the bag. It read:

Weight loss pills X yen

Aspirin X yen

She silently gasped. She continued searching the bag….but found nothing….then she saw dark objects under his bed…she pulled out the scale and the book labeled 'Food Diary' in Yuki's handwriting. She flipped it open and read the last entry:

'**_June 16, day 32 Current weight: Who cares? I'm still fat…_**

**_It has been a month and 2 days since I have eaten actual food…the pills are doing their job though…. I'm not hungry…but I'm still no where being good enough for Tohru…I can probably go another month or two without eating…. as long as I become thin enough…_**'

"Oh my God! Yuki…no Yuki!" She ran out of his room…

"Shigure – san! I'm going to go out. I have to meet Yuki at school! See you later!"She yelled after she was out the door.

"But Tohru what about your homework!" Shigure shouted. But he was too late. She was gone.

XOXO

Yuki was tired and weak. He staggered home. He was maybe three quarters of a mile away from Shigure's house when he saw Tohru running at full speed towards him.

"Yuki – kun!" She cried

'_What is it now?_' He thought.

"Yuki – kun…when was the last time you ate?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

'_Oh shit. Does she know?_' he feared this thought. "At the meeting." He lied.

"Yuki – kun I know when you're lying."

The fact that she was calling him by his first name didn't matter anymore. _Nothing_ mattered anymore…"What is it to you anyway! I'm doing this for you so you'll like me!" he exploded.

"Yuki – kun I like you the way you are…How much do you weigh?"

He had enough of the criticism. He knew she meant nothing she said. She just wanted to see if he was _thin_ enough for her. "You don't care do you? It's all an act, to trick the stupid rat. You love the cat. This is all to help him win isn't it?" Yuki was delusional.

"No Yuki, I LOVE YOU!" Tohru suddenly kissed him. When she realized what she had done, she quickly pulled away. "How much do you weigh, Yuki – kun?"

He knew she wasn't lying…she loved_ him_? "Miss…Honda…" Why was everything spinning? "Miss ….Hon…da…" Yuki felt himself fall.

"Yuki – kun!" he transformed into the rat.

He had fainted.

XOXO

**Well I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but I think it's more dramatic I guess I could say…and I got a lot of reviews last chapter….and people telling me they have done what Yuki does in this story…. Honestly I have too…I went a day and a half without eating…I wasn't even hungry when I ate…I just ate something because I had a killer headache….and I was oober tired…so I'll see you next time I guess…. I have to write more for SMP…grrr…Update asap. I promise. Bye – Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly, this is the last chapter…This focuses more on Tohru, Shigur, Hatori, an Kyo…but Yuki is there too….Enjoy!**

**The usual: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

"dialogue"

'_thoughts' / emphasis_

**XOXO – separator**

"Oh no. No no no." Tohru hoped she was dreaming. She tightly closed her eyes and opened one than the other.

Yuki was still there, passed out, in rat form. She picked him up and ran to Shigure's house as fast as her feet would carry her.

"SHIGURE!" she yelled once she got through the door.

He appeared in front of Tohru and saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked seriously for once.

Tohru held out Yuki's fluffy little body as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Shigure looked. "I'll call Hatori. Lay him on his bed."

XOXO

"Hatori? I need you to come over." Shigure said into the receiver.

"What's wrong? You're more serious than usual…"The doctor replied with concern for his friend.

"It's Yuki…He passed out… I don't know what happened yet, but could you just come over? _Please_?" he pleaded desperately.

"I'll be right over." Hatori hung up the phone. '_I wonder what happened…_'

XOXO

Shigure went up to Yuki's room. When he opened the door, he saw Tohru, on the edge of the bed, crying.

"What happened Tohru?" Shigure asked cautiously.

"I should have realized sooner…"she sobbed.

"What didn't you realize?" he asked gently.

We all should have realized…" She looked up at Shigure. "Yuki hasn't eaten anything in a month…" the troubled girl said softly.

"How did you find this out?" Hatori's voice asked from behind.

Tohru got the food diary, the weight loss pills, and the scale.

Shigure and Hatori both read the food diary then looked at Tohru, speechless. She started crying again.

"It's all my fault! I know, it's all my fault!" before she ran out to the stoop.

Shigure wanted to go comfort Tohru.

"I think it's better if she's left alone now…we have to find out how much Yuki weighs…." Hatori said.

"Should we tell Aya?" Shigure asked.

"No, he'll panic if we tell him now and we have to focus on Yuki now…we can tell Ayame tomorrow when we're sure Yuki is alright."

"Well he can't be weighed in his zodiac form." As soon as the dog had pointed this out the "poof" was heard.

"I guess we can weigh him now, hmm Shigure?" Hatori said happy he was right.

"Wha-what happened? Where am I…Where's Miss Honda?" At the thought of Tohru, Yuki attempted to bolt up, but he fell right back down again.

"Calm down Yuki," Shigure said gently. "You're at home, in your bed, and Tohru is downstairs."

"I'll need to weigh you." Hatori said once Yuki seemed calm.

The silver-haired boy looked frightened.

"It's just a scale Yuki."

"Where are my clothes?" He asked in a last effort to avoid the scale.

Shigure and Hatori looked at each other. "I'll get Tohru."

"While he's gone I'll need to weigh you." Hatori said.

It was inevitable. '_It's obvious they know what I've been doing….They'd find out eventually, so I might as well cooperate…_' Yuki thought as he slowly got up and stepped onto the scale.

XOXO

Kyo walked home from the dojo. When he arrived at Shigure's house, he saw Tohru sitting on the stoop…. _crying_. As soon as he saw her crying, he ran to her as soon as she could.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked troubled by her tears.

"Y-Yuki hasn't eaten in a month…" She trailed. "And it's all my fault.

"Tohru? Where are Yuki's clothes?" Shigure asked from the doorway.

She looked up in thought. '_I picked Yuki up and ran home'_' She looked up at Shigure. "I'll go get them." She picked herself up and began to walk into the woods.

"Kyo, I want you to go with her….I'm worried she may do something….well…crazy."

"I was going to you know!" Kyo said angrily before he tried to catch up to Tohru.

When he did, she looked so…guilty.

"Don't blame yourself Tohru… It's his own fault…. he did it to himself…"

"How could you say that Kyo – kun?" Tohru asked angrily tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Well he's the one who thought he was fat…it was all in his mind…"

"He did it because he thought he was "too fat" for me to…"

"To what?" Kyo asked.

"To…like him…as more than a friend…" The crying girl trailed off.

"Wait…how did you know that he thought he was fat? Did you know about this? Did you know what he was doing to himself!" Tohru screamed.

"No…I didn't know what he was doing…It's just that…one day …about a month…maybe a little over a month ago…. I passed by his room, he was in his underwear, and he said 'I'm so fat'. I told him he wasn't but apparently he din't listen to me…"

They had finally arrived at the spot where Yuki had transformed. Tohru carefully picked up his uniform, folded it, then her and Kyo walked home.

XOXO

At this point, Yuki's ribs were visible. Hatori looked at the scale with Shigure peeking over his shoulder. The suspense was killing him, **(just like it's killing you now hmm?)**

Yuki looked down at the scale.

98 pounds.

XOXO

Kyo-kun…can I tell you something?" Tohru asked tentatively.

"Sure. Anything."

"You promise not to get mad?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise…just tell me already."

"I think…. I love…. Yuki – kun…I told him I did…then I ….I kissed him…"She blushed.

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up at her. ' _I lost to him even now when he's weak? I lost her to him?_'

"You're mad at me aren't you Kyo – kun?" Tohru said sadly.

"No, I'm not mad at you Tohru." '_But I am mad at that damn rat. He won fair and square…._' Kyo thought to himself.

XOXO

"Yuki, you're eating…_now_." Shigure said sternly. as Tohru and Kyo walked through the door.

"Tohru…make Yuki something…. _anything_ to eat." Shigure ordered Tohru.

"You can't talk to Miss Honda like that!" Yuki yelled at Shigure. Strangely, Kyo was silent and went to his room.

"Sohma – kun, it's alright…. do you want anything in particular?"

'_I honestly don't want to eat…. because I still look fat…but because thry're going to watch me now…I guess I have to…_'

"Could I have some of that cheese onigiri?"

"Sure Yuki – kun" Tohru said as she happily walked to the kitchen with a smile on her face because he was finally eating (and because the onigiri wasn't hard to make.)

"Now Yuki, I want you to give me those pills, your 'food diary', your mirror, and your scale." Hatori said.

"But…that…" Yuki was now sure they knew about his problem. He also knew Hatori was right. "Okay." Yuki did not want to fight anymore.

"And I want you to start seeing a psychologist, tomorrow after school."

"Why? I don't need one…"

"Well you have to go to one. Doctor's orders. I'll sit with you in the waiting room to make sure you go."

"Fine."

Just then, Tohru walked through his bedroom door with the delicious smelling onigiri.

XOXO

It had been a day. Yuki was exhausted. When he finished his onigiri he fell asleep.

Shigure locked his door so if Yuki did wake up anytime soon, he couldn't "take a shower".

Hatori had told Yuki he would pick him up after school for his appointment and went home.

Since Kyo went to his room earlier, he had not come out for anything. He had only laid staring at the ceiling thinking about how he had lost Tohru, the girl he loved, to Yuki, until he fell asleep.

Tohru went to sleep. She had dreams of the past day.they haunted her usually sweet dreams.

Throughout the house, there was an overwhelming amount of pain, guilt, and fear that could not be cured. At least not tonight…

XOXO

**So that was Yuki's problem. Do smell sequel? I do! And I'm beginning it as we speak. Or as I speak…look for it. Its title is "We All Have Problems". Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! You make me want to write more…. so I'll try to get the sequel's first chapter asap. See you all in my next story!**


End file.
